creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Element Norn
The Element Norns are a set of genetic breeds created by Marcus K. for Nina as part of Aktion Wunschzettel (Project Wishlist). They work in Creatures 3 and Docking Station, and require Bengal, Siamese and Zebra Norn sprites to be installed to appear as intended, but can be used without them. The Autumn Norns were used as a basis for the Element Norns, although only the Water Element Norns are amphibious like them. Each element has its own genome and comes with an element ball, as described below. Did you know? A half-breed created from all four elements is immune to all poison and bacteria. The Element Norns can be found at Mummy's Creatures. They are not laid by Muco or at the Hatchery, but must be injected using the agent injector after placing the agents file into My Agents. Air Air Element Norns Air Element Norns never sleep, and this trait tends to pass to their descendants, at least in the first generation. They are otherwise similar to Autumn Norns without the amphibious trait. Air Element Ball When pushed, the Air Element Ball transforms each nearby creatures' tiredness into energy and sleepiness into ATP and ADP. It also fills their lungs with air, which may not be a good thing for any breed that is allergic to air, such as the Blue Shee! Once pushed, the ball will dissipate and takes a short time to reform before it can be used again. In addition, this ball will always provide a level of air to those in its range, whether or not they are underwater. Two or three well-placed balls can make up to half of the Aquatic Terrarium habitable for air-breathing species. Of course, as it is made of air, it will naturally float upwards, but this can be avoided by pressing it while it is underwater - this will cause the outer skin of the ball to become wet and prevent the ball from rising, while still permitting air to pass through. To dry the ball off, activate it once more when it is above water. Fire Fire Element Norns Fires Element Norns like it hot - their immune system only functions when they are kept warm. Being adapted to the Ettin Desert, they require less food than most norns. Fire Element Norns hate falling in water! Fire Element Ball When pushed, the Fire Element Ball transforms nearby creatures' tiredness into energy, sleepiness into adrenaline, and coldness into heat. If the Norns feels crowded, they are made "hot": crowdedness becomes sex drive, but only starting from puberty. If a creature pushed the ball, it becomes very hot, and a number of hot smoke clouds will develop nearby. After the fire ball is pushed, it cannot be activated again for a short time (this restriction does not apply to the hand). Readiness for use is indicated by the occasional appearance of small smoke clouds without apparent activation. The Fire Element Ball also increases the ambient temperature. Earth Earth Element Norns The Earth Element Norns require little food, as they absorb many nutrients from the ground beneath their feet. The can also survive a little longer underwater than most norns - there's earth down there too! The biggest change is that they do not feel compelled to return to the norn home when laying their eggs. Earth Element Ball When pushed, the Earth Element Ball transforms homesickness into the feeling "I should remain here". Pain, injury and wounds are removed, and boredom becomes sleepiness or tiredness. When activated, the ball also bores into the ground, where it retrieves nutrients from the soil in the form of dirt lumps (these are considered as food and are very nutritious). Once pushed, the ball may not be reactivated by a creature for a period of time (this restriction does not apply to the hand). The ball will occasionally entrench itself within the earth and dig out some food when it is ready to be activated. This food randomly gives off norn home, ettin home and grendel home smell - do not be surprised if crowds of creatures are attracted by it! Water Water Element Norns The Water Element Norns are amphibious, and drawn to the water - if they feel homesick, merely place them in the sea! They only reproduce underwater, and the female must remain underwater to lay her egg. To feel happy, these norns must be fully submerged in water - the pond in the Norn Terrarium is not really sufficient for this, the Marine Terrarium is more suitable. Water Element Ball When pressed, the Water Element Ball will transform nearby creatures' anger into tiredness, fear into sleepiness and cool them down a litte. It also gives them more water in their bodies (very useful for overly hot or fevered norns, although it does not help directly against fever). If a creature pressed the element ball, their body water content is set to maximum. In addition, a number of rain clouds will develop nearby, each giving natural rain. After the ball has been pushed by a creature, it cannot be activated for a short time (this restriction does not apply to the hand). When it is ready for activateion the ball will occasionally produce a few small rain clouds, without having been pushed. The Water Element Ball also increases the ambient humidity of the air. Category:C3/DS Norn BreedsCategory:Unofficial Norn BreedsCategory:Genetic Breeds